Looking Out For Her
by NRC
Summary: When Lily Luna Potter introduces her boyfriend to her cousin, Rose Weasley, the latter is concerned that he would hurt her. Lily/Scor. One-shot. NOT INCEST/FEMMESLASH. FIC CHALLENGE.


**Disclaimer: _I own nothing. All J.K. Rowling's characters.  
_**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter stomped up the stairs, her red hair swinging behind her. She slammed the door of her room closed, before sighing and closing her eyes. Today had been a mistake.

Introducing her cousin to her boyfriend had been unfriendly, in the least. What she didn't expect was that her cousin seemed personally offended by her choice of boyfriend material.

There'd be hell to pay for tonight.

Right on cue, the speakers downstairs began playing so loud she could feel her room vibrating.

_A boy like that who'd kill your brother_

_Forget that boy, and find another_

_One of your own kind, stick to your own kind_

She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over her face, but the feathers were nothing against the deafening song shaking the house.

_A boy like that will give you sorrow_

_You'll meet another boy tomorrow_

_One of your own kind, stick to your own kind_

Lily screamed in frustration. But again, the words entered her ears and wiggled into her brain.

_A boy who kills cannot love_

_A boy who kills has no heart_

_And he's the boy who gets your love_

_And gets your heart_

_Very smart, Maria, very smart_

Deciding she'd had enough, the irate redhead threw open her door, and her heavy footsteps on the stairs added to the rhythm of the song.

_A boy like that wants one thing only_

_And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely_

_He'll murder your love, he murdered—_

"For goodness' sake!" Lily exploded, reaching the lounge.

The brunette who was staring fixedly at her raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that not everyone listens to musicals. Maybe _this_ is more to your taste."

The voice singing almost an opera was replaced by a slower, more modern tune. Lily groaned, but the brunette ignored it, still glaring.

_Knew the signs, wasn't right_

_I was stupid for a while_

_Swept away, by you_

_And now I feel, like a fool_

Lily stepped forwards to press Stop, but the brunette blocked her path, eyes blazing.

"You're going to listen to this song, Lily," she said in a hard voice.

_So confused, my heart's bruised_

_Was I ever loved by you?_

"I've already _heard_ it," Lily hissed. Without another word, she moved the brunette aside and clicked the mouse.

The stare-down between cousins began.

"He's not good for you," Rose Weasley said, looking like her formidable mother. "Of _all_ people, Lily. You're a popular girl, find someone who's worth you. Someone your father won't kill, at least."

Lily fired up. She and Rose usually got on, but their stubbornness made for massive arguments. "I get to choose who's good for me," she argued. "And all those other guys are just players—"

"No!" Rose yelled. "You're so bloody blind, Lily! _He_'s the player, and he's just messing with your head!"

Lily seethed. "You know _nothing_."

"I'm so sick of you not being able to see it," Rose screamed. "_He_'s a player, his _father_ was a player before him—"

"See, that's where you're wrong," Lily shouted back. "You're confusing him with his father! You don't know _him_!"

Rose flicked a brown curl over her shoulder. "I hear enough, thank you," she said coolly. "His reputation speaks for him."

"You're not my mother," Lily retorted.

"No, but she'd be pissed as hell if she found out."

Lily had had enough. "You're just _jealous_ that you won't ever get your crush to like you!" she shrieked. "Always have your nose stuck in a book. It's no wonder Orion McLaggen doesn't notice you!"

The furious redhead stomped out of the lounge.

Her parting remark hit Rose hard. Rose knew she was taking after her mother in the social department, but Lily's barb mentioning Quidditch Captain Orion McLaggen was just too much. How did Lily even know she liked Orion?

One minute later, Lily was back downstairs.

"I'm so sorry," she said, embracing her cousin. "I didn't mean to be such a bitch."

Rose sniffled a little. Lily always apologised eloquently. "I'm sorry, too," the brunette replied. "I forget that you're not much of a younger cousin now, and that you can make your own decisions."

They were quiet for a moment, Lily taking on the role of older sister as she gently rocked Rose. Then, she began singing.

_When love comes so strong_

Rose smiled shyly, and joined in.

_There is no right or wrong_

_Your love is your life_

"What?" Lily asked, seeing Rose's surprised face. "Didn't you know Dad made me watch _West Side Story_?"

.

.

.

* * *

**AN: **

Written for MysteriousFlower's **A Very Musical Challenge**.

This story was supposed to show the bond between sisters (technically, cousins).

A Boy Like That / I Have A Love by West Side Story

Out Of Reach by Gabrielle

**Review your thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
